


Rememberance

by VickeyStar



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Johnny guilt, because this will be, just saying, one hells of a guilt trip, spoilers for 4x03, when he is de-hollenized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “What the hells have I done?”





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> Partially blame the tv show Wynona Earp for this fic  
> It has us feeling really freakin sad and it also just so happens to come out with new episodes on the same day as Killjoys  
> Also  
> Our fav ep of s4 so far is the second, cuz of Johnny being awesome and helarious, and also slightly crazy (because Hollen) also we haven’t quite figured out how they spell hollen/hullen it’s one of the other or something else   
> Anywhoo,   
> Spoilers for latest ep ahead.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

When he wakes up, it is silent.

His mind is blank, and he panics before realizing that he’s in his bed, on Lucy.

He sits up, waiting for Dutch or D’avin to walk in and poke fun at him for getting knocked out when his memory returns.

The elevator disconnecting.

The clear planet.

Hullenization.

The con.

And—

His eyes widen as he stares at his hands.

He feels his breath quicken as he remembers, the nonchalance with which he shot the strangers.

Knocking D’avin out, kidnapping him.

Killing him, failing, trying again.

Almost succeeding again, then feeling a sharp pain in his side as someone, _Dutch?_ , shoots him from behind.

Johnny notices the wetness on his cheeks as he hears the door slide open, meeting his brother’s gaze.

D’avin seems surprised, turning concerned when he sees the tears.

Johnny speaks, voice raspy.

“What the hells have I done?”

edn


End file.
